Who Am I
by crazyemosrock
Summary: “God, I don’t want to lose you.” She was beautiful and he didn’t deserve her. “I’m Xion, since we never formally introduced ourselves.”-- Inspiration was the musical piece titled: Who Am I


**Day Ninety-One**

The blonde leaned down over his wooden chair, against the wall. Spending hour upon hour, day upon day and week upon week in one establishment had never really appealed to him; this time though, he had never been so willing to sit and wait and wait and sit. It was all he was worth as this point, and he wanted this to count for something. Wait, no. He just wanted her to remember who he was and what he meant. He just wanted her to live.

He pressed his cheek to the cool, white wall, hoping that maybe it would calm him down and lull him to sleep. So far, it hadn't worked, and he had tried it more than once that day.

He closed his eyes and sighed. The room had that sickly sweet scent to it that all hospitals he'd ever been in possessed, and he didn't like it. She didn't like it either.

He pulled away from the wall and fell into the wooden chair. Mumbling, he ran a hand through his hair. "God, I don't want to lose you."

**Day Eighty-Seven**

She laughed weakly as his hands fluttered on her waist, tickling her. They had been watching some rerun of a TV show but the volume was on low and he paid no attention to it, especially not when she was awake.

He stilled his hands and looked at her, a faint smile on his lips. No matter what she thought, she was still stunning to him, with or without scars. Scars were the least of his worries; they could fade.

Giving him a half hearted smile in return, she rested her head against his chest. Within the next two minutes she was asleep; she got tired more easily than before, he'd noticed. He kissed her forehead and decided that it was late and he needed to get up in the morning, so he tried to fall asleep with her. Finding it hard after a short while, he sighed. Whenever he was around her he just couldn't drift off like he used to.

Not when he wanted to spend every moment he was awake with her, and if that meant giving up on sleep completely just to watch her, he could do that.

**Day Seventy-Eight**

He woke up half past seven, groaning, grunting and sitting up. "Huh?" The bed was empty next to him though he could still see her impression clearly in the sheets, and they were still warm.

Standing up and pulling some jeans on, he left the room and headed for the kitchen. The water was running at the sink and the coffee machine was lit up, waiting. Something was wrong, because she wasn't there. She wasn't making any breakfast and she wasn't digging around in the refrigerator. Everything, minus the faucet, was as though she hadn't even been through here.

Walking around the island, he found her. She was on the ground; glass shards surrounded her, glass shards were in her hair. There was blood in the grout of the floor tiles. He hurried over to her, pulling her into his lap and brushing her hair out of her face. The slivers of the broken coffeepot tinkled as they landed on the tiles.

She stirred in his arms as he checked her pulse; he was panicking and he was scared. She breathed haphazardly, raggedly; she was alive. Feeling his hands run through her hair and over the cuts on her face, she looked up.

"Roxas." She choked out before falling unconscious again; her body was limp in his arms.

He called 911 when she didn't wake up.

**Day Seventy-Seven**

"So we finally get some more action out of you!" She exclaimed with a smile, tucking her cold feet into the space behind his knees. He chuckled and shifted around for a bit in the bed, facing her. She sighed, running her fingers over his chest, tracing his abdominal muscles with her feather light touch.

The weather was cooling cooler and they spent most of their free time cuddling on the couch or in bed, always wearing another layer or two of clothing.

He watched the dull sunlight wash over her collarbone, telling himself that she was beautiful and he didn't deserve her. When he returned his gaze to her, she was staring off, past him. Her blue eyes looked so distant and he wished he knew what she was thinking, but he didn't and so he did the next best thing.

"What's wrong?" He asked, bringing his hand up to cup her face. His thumb trailed lazily over her chin, stopping on her lips. She smiled again, pulled away from her stupor, and held her breath.

"Oh, nothing." She told him, voice so soft it was less than a whisper. He listened to her quiet breathing and thought for a second that he could hear her heart beating. She let her hands move back up to his chest. "I love you." Her lips pressed against his and without a second thought, he decided to call in sick to work.

**Day Sixty-Three**

They had been together for two months when she moved in, and Roxas couldn't be happier with their decisions.

She worked from their home, god he loved to say that, "their", and he continued to edit articles for the "Traverse" newspaper. He called Sora every once in awhile and until he eventually agreed and visited with Namine to meet Xion himself. Axel was invited over for a week because Xion said that she had missed him; Roxas complied and found that he actually didn't mind the redhead being so close to her.

**Day Eleven**

He ran through the crosswalk with a letter gripped in one hand, even though the light was red, and narrowly missed being mowed down by an angry blonde in a tiny Camry. He ran two more blocks before checking his watch. "I'll make it if I take this turn right here." He thought, rushing past Cid's Cornerstore.

He didn't even see her as he rounded the corner, until he barreled into her that is. His letter went flying, landing in front of the post office door. He glanced around, hoping no one had seen his performance before realizing that there was someone that had witnessed it, and he had seen her before.

"Ow," She said in a sweet quiet voice. When she looked up at him, she smiled and added, "Again." Roxas scratched the back of his head; his cheeks felt warmer already. She just stared at him, those blue eyes sweeping studiously over his body.

He was getting highly uncomfortable. "You know, um…that was an accident, just now I mean… and uh…" He trailed off, trying to look anywhere but at her. "Just like last time, too." He muttered watching a man get his hair cut at the shop across the street.

"Yeah, I know." She said quickly, words rushing together. She stood on her toes and pecked Roxas on the cheek causing him to blush harder than ever without even trying to. Roxas beamed a grin before turning and catching a glimpse of the post office. There was a "closed" sign in the window.

Frowning, he dragged a hand through his hair. The girl looked up at him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Um." She pondered for a second as he returned to looking in her direction. "I'm Xion by the way, since we never formally introduced ourselves."

He sighed and watched a man pull the blinds in the post office, going to the door to pick his letter up. "Okay, let's go get coffee." He offered, walking back over to Xion.

They started dating later that week.

**Day One**

A message scrolled across the electronic directional screen. "September 13, Gate Thirteen closed."

"Oh no." Roxas mumbled, looking everywhere at once. He was trying to get to the seventh gate, before he missed the last train back to Destiny Islands. After all, this was his only free time off from his job with the paper.

There was a man with a speakerphone, directing the traffic flow of people getting on and off of the trains that came through the station. Groaning in frustration, he walked in the general direction of the man, dragging his loaded duffel bag behind him.

Looking down at his ticket, he checked it again to make sure that was indeed the seventh gate and not, which one was this? Oh, fourteen. He was going the wrong way; forget about getting help from the hired service man. Immediately making a three-sixty, Roxas crashed into someone else. His ticket fell and for a minute, time seemed to slow down; he watched as the thin piece of paper was carried away by the hundreds of marching feet.

"Ow."

He turned on the supposed culprit with an icy glare, expecting a little kid without his mother or an adolescent surrounded by a gang of friends. The assailant, a young girl with thick, black hair, was knelt over her luggage on the ground, hands frantically searching the cobblestone for something.

"Uh. Are you okay, ma'am?" He asked politely, not wanting her to get upset like he had, even if it was only momentarily. She stopped and looked up at him, cheeks blazing red with embarrassment. Without saying a word, she stood and smoothed her jeans out before returning her eyes to his.

"Yeah… I seem to have lost my ticket," She started, her fingers drummed against her leg as she spoke. "And yes, I'm okay. Thank you." Roxas nodded and reached down to pick up his duffel. After adjusting the strap he watched the girl pick her things up from the ground.

"You know, I'm really sorry about that." He heard himself saying. "Did you want to sit with me and wait for your train? I mean it's the least I can do." He held his hand out apologetically. The girl stared before grabbing it in her own and shaking.

"Sure, even though that was the last ticket for that train." She told him, smiling and heading for an unoccupied bench. He followed her and took a seat next to her, dumping his bag onto the ground by his feet. "I'm sure Axel can wait until next year to see me." She whispered, pulling a cell phone out and sliding it open.

Roxas watched her, nervous and regretful, as she texted this "Axel" character. His anxiety was caused by feeling the need to say something to this girl he had rammed into; his regret was because he had spent the last of his money booking a hotel in Destiny Islands, even though Sora had insisted on him just staying over at his place, so there was no way he could purchase another ticket for the train. "So… who's Axel?" He asked in a curious tone, trying to make light conversation while people milled around them. A little girl was crying, screaming and tugging at her mother's hand to get away before they entered through the doors.

"He's only the greatest best friend in the world." The girl said quietly, closing her phone, having just sent a message he assumed. She brushed her hair out of her eyes and Roxas stared. They, those eyes of hers, were blue. Not only were they blue but they were a deep blue that calmed him down almost instantly.

Not knowing what else to say, Roxas murmured "That's cool." Before standing and walking out of the station with his bag on his arm, because he had to call Sora and he had to let his boss know he wasn't taking a leave any longer, not to mention he also didn't really feel like trying to converse with a girl he had just met.

The girl stared after him, questioning whether this new person was homosexual or not. Before she left the station that night, she decided he wasn't.


End file.
